Due to the increasing use and popularity computers have enjoyed, new demands have been placed on computer systems and suppliers for hardware and software which are easily employed by a novice, without requiring training or experience. Although various improvements have been made, one area that has continued to suffer from any substantial improvement is the control systems used for changing the position or location of a cursor or image on a computer display terminal or screen. Although numerous systems and alternate designs have been developed for generating the signals needed to control the movement of the cursor or image on the terminal display or screen, these prior art systems have been incapable of satisfying the needs of most casual or infrequent computer users.
In order to free the user from having to use a keyboard, prior art signal generating/position controlling systems have been developed which interface with the computer to controllably move the cursor or image to any desired position on the display or screen.
Typically, these prior art signal generating/position controlling systems employ the well-known roller-ball or tractor-ball constructions which are mounted in a housing which is manually moved by the user to cause the cursor or image on the display or screen to move accordingly. Although these systems have been developed with numerous alternate constructions and enhancements, the prior art signal generating/position controlling systems are unable to satisfy the consumer needs.
Most prior art systems are substantially identical in construction, using a rolling ball as the means for generating the necessary signals to control the position of the cursor or image on the screen and designate the precise location desired when information input into the computer is sought. In employing these prior art devices, the housing containing the roller ball or tractor ball is manually moved by the user over a surface, while the user visually observes the position of the cursor or image displayed on the screen. By physically manipulating the roller ball bearing housing in various directions, the position of the cursor or image on the screen in altered, until the precisely desired location is attained. Once the desired location is reached, switch means associated with the housing are activated, in order to input the precise location as the desired point. With this input having been made, the software employed in the computer system recognizes the precise position and proceeds with the next desired operation.
Although these prior art devices are able to generate the necessary signals for controlling the movement of the cursor or discreet image on the terminal display or screen, in a manner which enables the cursor or image to be positioned anywhere in any desired location thereon, the use of these prior art constructions are difficult to master and are incapable of allowing individuals to conveniently, quickly, and easily place the cursor or image in the precisely desired location.
In addition, these prior art systems suffer from two other particularly important heretofore insurmountable drawbacks. First, in order to employ these prior art systems, a substantial amount of area is required, usually with a specially designed pad. In order to optimize the use of these prior art systems, an accessory pad typically is purchased, with the pad being positioned directly adjacent the computer terminal and keyboard. This requires the user to forego employing this important area for any purpose, other than to maintain this vacant pad area for using the roller ball or tractor ball member thereon.
The second additional problem found in these prior art systems is their complete inability to be effectively employed in association with lap-top or portable computers. With the increasing popularity of lap-top computers, signal generating/position controlling systems for use therewith are in great demand, with the prior art systems incapable of fully satisfying this demand.
In particular, some prior art systems have offered portable or built-in tractor ball or roller ball systems incorporated within the computer or mounted to the side of the computer. However, these prior art systems are incapable of providing the complete signal generating/position controlling operational ease being sought by consumers.
Most individuals, particularly individuals who use computers less frequently, have found extreme difficulty in using the prior art systems to manipulating the cursor or image on the screen to the precisely desired location in a comfortable, convenient manner. As a result, most infrequent uses of computers tend to avoid the use of the roller or tractor ball systems due to the inherent difficulties encountered with their use.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a signal generating/position controlling system which is capable of being used by all individuals quickly and easily, without difficulty.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a signal generating/position controlling system having the characteristic features described above which is able to produce output control signals representing the precise polar coordinates of any selected position on a terminal display and input the desired polar coordinate information to the computer for subsequent use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a signal generating/position controlling system having the characteristic features described above which is small, compact, and easily mounted directly on a terminal housing or computer display, thereby eliminating the need to use any space or pad adjacent the terminal and keyboard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a signal generating position/controlling system having the characteristic features described above which is capable of being used by all individuals, regardless of their level of expertise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a signal generating position/controlling system having the characteristic features described above which is easily mountable to and employed with lap-top or portable computer systems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a signal generating/position controlling system having the characteristic features described above which is employed by having the user merely position a portion of the system in the precisely desired location and activating switch means to inform the computer of the desired location.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.